ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reformation (Part 3)
This is the third part of Reformation, and the third episode overall. It is written by Thax. Story Titans Tower (Cyborg was inside trying to manage the base's defense systems and weaponry for further usage. He had heard a noise and turned to see Richard in his normal Nightwing outfit.) Cyborg: Richard, I thought you were finding King Shark? Nightwing: I did but, nothing was found and we wasted much time doing it... Cyborg: Oh. (Cyborg's scanners activated, as suddenly Richard changed into Clayface.) (Cyborg suddenly was blasted by electricity from behind, causing Victor to scream in pain just as he fell over.) Cyborg: Your not them... Clayface and Livewire. Livewire: You don't say? Well, where are the little chumps? Cyborg: Far away. Luckily, you won't track them. (Cyborg was punched unconscious by Clayface.) Carnival (At the Carnival, all of the members were there in their superhero clothes.) Lyla Wonder: So... none of us bought clothes? Nightmarionne: I'm afraid so... Jean, want to go on a rollercoaster? Jack Quick: Just weird to be hitting on your teammate... (Flarehawk looked at him and nodded.) Flarehawk: Sure. Just don't think you're getting anything out of it! (Jack Quick just stood there, holding thumbs up at a picture.) (Mina immediately walked over to him.) Superlass: What are you doing? Jack Quick: Holding thumb. You? Superlass: I'm just gonna go get some cotton candy. (Nightmarionne had appeared in his human form with Jean. Since he was creating an illusion, nobody knew they were weirdos.) Eric Counts: I'd like for me and my friend to take a ride on the rollercoaster. (The man above the two looked at them.) Man: You'll need one ticket for this. (Eric gave a ticket to him and he allowed them on the rollercoaster.) (As it grew bigger it started up but something stopped it.) (A wheel blew off and hit the ground. Electricity surged through and hit a few more wheels and tracks.) (Superlass looked at the coaster and ran off as the others followed.) Nightmarionne: Secure the humans and save the ride! (Superlass flew up and held the ride. She'd drop one down.) (Just then, more were hit as Cameron used his ring to grab one.) Nightmarionne: 'Just save the humans! ''(Lyla Wonder suddenly created magical staircases as Nightmarionne used his telepathy to make people leave.) '''Superlass: Grea-- (Suddenly, she was sent flying by a blast of electricity.) (Immediately she crashed into the ground. Just as she got up, she saw Livewire.) Livewire: '''Hello Supergirl.. .ready for another DANCE? '''Superlass: I'm not Supergirl! Livewire: Supergirl, Superlass, what's the difference? Jack Quick: Hello! (Jack Quick suddenly sped past her and punched the girl in the face.) Livewire: UGH! (Clayface suddenly appeared behind Jack Quick and trapped him.) Clayface: 'A speedster? I was warned of these... ''(Clayface had created a sharp spike and prepared to smash him, before Andrew suddenly vibrated.) '''Clayface: OW! (Clayface attempted to grab the speedster, but sadly couldn't. Immediately, Jack Quick escaped him.) Superlass: Okay team, lets split up... sort of. (The team split into 6, who'd take on both enemies.) (Superlass, Flarehawk, and Lyla Qonder dealt with Livewire. Meanwhile, Nightmarionne, Jack Quick, and Green Lantern took Clayface.) Superlass: Didn't Superman teach you a lesson? (Livewire fired at Superlass, who blocked it.) Livewire: Why be an ally of Superman, when I can take over as a member of the Injustice Legion? (Livewire blasted at Lyla, knocking her down. She suddenly was hit by rocks.) (Immediately Leslie bursted out a laugh, dodging the attacks.) Livewire: 'Rocks!? ''(She laughed more.) 'Livewire: '''You have to be stupid to think rocks can hurt me! ''(The grass around her suddenly became water, shocking her unconscious.) '''Livewire: OW! OW! THIS REALLY HURTS Y'KNOW! (Flarehawk dropped down, having been the one who transmutated the grass.) Clayface Battle (Meanwhile, Nightmarionne suddenly revealed teeth which he used to snap at Clayface.) Nightmarionne: Come on! I don't bite! (Clayface punched Eric off, and suddenly was sent flying back by a bat made of literal Willpower.) Green Lantern: You know, it's funny, you face a bat, yet, you got hit by a bat! Nightmarionne: Those are two entirely different things. (Clayface got up snarling.) Clayface: I'm not done yet! (He created a large hammer and mace, immediately charging.) (Out of nowhere, he stopped as he held his head in pain.) (Nightmarionne uses a form of psychological horror.) Clayface: AAAH! Stay away from me! Flarehawk: We're back! (Flarehawk created some sort of dome around Clayface.) Jack Quick: '''What are you doing to him? '''Flarehawk: CHANGE! (Flarehawk spoke with a grin.) (Suddenly, Clayface reverted into an unconscious human.) (Superlass landed, dropping a depowered Leslie Willis.) Nightmarionne: Can you do anything else? (Nightmarionne said his words with a smirk.) Flarehawk: I'll explain later. Titans Island Cyborg: So you depowered both Livewire and Clayface? I suppose we can send you on missions now. (Nightwing and Jesse were still gone for what time. Nobody knew where they were.) Prison (Meanwhile, Nightwing was in a prison, chained with Jesse Quick. A figure appeared.) Psimon: You will participate in the arena of WAR! (Nightwing and Jesse were both hypnotized by Psimon forced into bloodlust.) Characters *'Nightmarionne' *'Lyla Wonder' *'Superlass ' *'Jack Quick' *'Flarehawk' *'Green Lantern ' *'Clayface' *'Livewire' *'Nightwing' *'Jesse Quick' *'Psimon' Category:Thaxander12 Category:Episodes